My Rival's Is a Perfect Boy
by Hakuya Cherry
Summary: "Sejak kejadian itu, kau berubah,  Sakura.  Kau… bukan Sakura'ku' yang dulu lagi,"/"Perkenalkan, Sakura-nee… ini  Sasuke-nii," / Chap 3 Up!
1. Chapter 1

MY RIVAL IS A PERFECT BOY'S

Desclamer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T-T+

Main Pair : Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and slight other pair

Genre : Romance, Friendship.

Warning : Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, mengandung kata-kata kasar dan umpatan, minim deskripsi, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).

Mohon review, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, mau member concrit atau flame? Boleh asal jangan yang pedas-pedas soalnya author tidak suka yang pedas. Disini saya adalah newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya… senpai. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk Voila Sophie dan Naf Sima-Yi Arhiyoshi yang telah bersedia memberi petuntuk dan juga telah bersedia mendengarkan curahan hati saya.

HAPPY READING

Summary :

_Ketika batas antara benci dan cinta terhapus, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan lari dan berusaha menghindar? Atau kau akan terbawa dan mengikuti arusnya? Karena ketika batas itu terhapus maka kau akan memulai kembali hidupmu, membangunnya dari awal bersama orang yang pernah kau benci._

Sakura POV

" Aku menang Uchiha! Dan kau kalah! Seperti kesepakatan sebelumnya yang telah kita sepakati bersama, yang kalah harus menjadi budak yang menang!" aku tersenyum angkuh memandang rival abadiku di depanku, senyumku mengembang bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang kecewa dan merasa terinjak-injak olehku… yess! Aku mengalahkan Uchiha brengsek ini, innerku menari-nari senang , aku memandang semua sosok yang ada di depanku.

" Mulai sekarang Uchiha Sasuke adalah budak dari…" ku gantungkan kalimatku agar memberi kesan keterkejutan bagi mereka yang sedang memandang kami .

" Haru.."

" HARUNO SAKURA! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Normal POV

" HARUNO SAKURA! CEPAT BANGUN!" terdengar teriakan dari arah bawah tangga di bawah kamar pemain utama cerita kita, siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura, anak Gadis dari keluarga Haruno.

" Sial mimpi indahku terganggu gara-gara _Kaa-san!_" gerutu Gadis dengan mahkota sewarna bumble gum itu.

" SAKURA! KAU BISA TELAT!" ternyata Nyonya Haruno kita ingin membuat semua orang di sekelilingnya menjadi tuli mendadak.

" BAIK _KAA-SAN_, SAKURA SUDAH BANGUN!" teriak Sakura tak kalah kencangnya dari teriakan sang ibu di bawah, dan sepertinya duo Haruno ini kompak untuk membuat tuli semua orang.

Gadis dengan mata_ viridian_ dan mahkota sewarna bunga sakura itu menggeliat malas dari atas tempat tidurnya kemudian bangkit dan duduk di atas ranjang.

" Hoaammmhh…" sambil menguap lebar Sakura nama Gadis itu, dia melirik jam weker yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya, 06.45 itulah angka yang tertera dalam jam wekernya. Sakura menggosok kedua matanya berharap apa yang dia lihat adalah ilusi belaka, namun nihil hasilnya angka tersebut memang benar dan semua bukanlah ilusi, seketika itu juga sepasang mata _Viridian_ itu melebar dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O tubuhnya menegang kaku bagaikan mayat hidup.

" Oh… _Shit_! Aku telat!" setelah mengucapkan sumpah serapah yang tak ada gunanya Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya, beberapa menit kemudian Sakura telah selesai dari kegiatan pribadinya dan segera membuka lemari pakaiannya menyambar sepasang seragam dengan atasan putih dan rok lipit hitam kotak-kotaknya untuk segera di pakainya.

"Dasar _Kaa-san_ kenapa bisa telat membangunkanku sih… aku jadi telatkan.." hei Nona Sakura, apa kau lupa semalam kau bergadang untuk nonton film dan ketika kau bangun telat kau malah menyalahkan ibumu yang sudah membangunkanmu telat, baik kembali ke cerita aslinya. Setelah memakai seragam lengkap dengan dasi pitanya, Sakura mengepang rambut merah mudanya menjadi dua bagian kanan dan kiri, Sakura juga memakai kacamata kotak miliknya dan jangan lupakan tas punggung merah mudanya, kini Sakura telah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, 07.00 itulah angka yang telah tertera.

" Huh! Aku bisa dibunuh oleh Orochi-_Sensei_ kalau caranya seperti ini!" dengan langkah yang terburu-buru Sakura menuruni tangga dan segera menyambar _ sandwich_ di atas piring di meja makan yang telah di sediakan oleh ibunya.

" Aku berangkat!" setelah mengatakan dua kalimat salam Sakura berlari menuju pintu dan segera ke halte bis yang memang dekat dengan rumahnya.

" Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan nakal!" teriak sang ibu dari dalam rumah, namun teriakan itu bahkan diindahkan oleh Sakura.

Ckitt… bis berhenti tepat di depan Sakura, Gadis itu langsung berhambur masuk ke dalam bis ketika pintu bis telah terbuka secara otomatis, dia kemudian menuju kursi penumpang paling belakang, dengan segera dia menjatuhkan pantatnya di samping kanan seorang lelaki seusianya yang memakai topi biru donker, berkulit putih mulus dan tubuh yang tegap, namun ada yang ganjil dari lelaki di sampingnya ini, kenapa ciri-ciri lelaki di sampingnya mirip dengan_ 'si pantat ayam'_ rivalnya? Sakura terus memandangi lelaki disampingnya itu dengan amat teliti, terus saja di pandangi dari model rambut emo namun yang tak wajar, tubuh tinggi tegap, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan gaya yang sok seperti.

" Uchiha Sasuke.." tanpa sadar Gadis itu menggumamkan nama rival abadinya namun kemudian di tepisnya jauh-jauh pemikiran itu dari otaknya.

_' Mana mungkin pantat ayam itu mau naik bis umum? Kalaupun memang benar dia mau naik bis umum berarti keluarganya mengalami kebangkrutan yang luar biasa hebatnya,'_ gadis itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mengingat perkataan _inner_nya yang kelewat tidak mungkin itu.

_ ' Hahhhhh…. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.' _dan dia meyakinkan bahwa semua perkataan _inner_nya itu adalah salah besar.

Tanpa Sakura sadari lelaki tersebut menyeringai dari balik topi biru donkernya. Ckittt ….bis tersebut berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sekolah ter-_elite_ di konoha, Sakura segera berlari keluar dari bis menuju pintu gerbang konoha international high school atau biasa disebut KIHS.

"STOP! JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA!"

teriak Sakura dari arah luar gerbang namun apa hendak dikata kuasa seorang satpam terhadap pintu gerbang tak dapat di bantah lagi, gerbang KIHS telah di tutup dan sang satpam hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada Nona Haruno kita, Sakura menggeram kesal dan memberikan beberapa umpatan untuk sang satpam, namun satpam tersebut rupanya tak menanggapinya dan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kemudian berkata.

" Silahkan anda pulang Nona, anda terlambat datang ke sekolah selama 10 menit."dengan kata-kata yang sopan namun menusuk bagi Sakura dia menunjukkan jam tangan dimana jarum paling panjng dalam jam tersebut menunjukkan angka 4, ya Sakura akui ia memang telat 10 menit dan jam pelajaran telah di mulai ketika jam 07.10 yang lalu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di depan gerbang _'Gadis Jelek'_? " suara baritone yang amat sangat Sakura hafal datang dari arah belakangnya dan _'Gadis jelek'_ katanya? Hanya satu orang yang berani memanggilnya seperti itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Pangeran Cassanova kita_ 'Uchiha Sasuke'._ Sakura kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar di telinganya itu.

" Kau menghalangi jalanku_ 'Pinky!'_ " lelaki tersebut meneruskan perkataannya, namun dengan pandangan yang menghina, Sakura segera membalas perkataan Sasuke.

" Heh! Pantat ayam, kau fikir pintu gerbang ini milik keluargamu ya… hmm?" tantang Sakura, karena tahu akan terjadi hal yang buruk bila seorang Haruno dan Uchiha bertemu, satpam tersebut segera memotong adu mulut mereka.

" Maaf Uchiha-_sama_, silahkan anda masuk," dengan sopan satpam tersebut lalu membukakan pintu untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke, lalu bagaimanakah nasib Nona kita ini? Kesal? Marah? Tentu saja iya, bagaimana mungkin dia yang datang lebih dulu katimbang Uchiha tidak boleh masuk, sedangkan Uchiha? Tanpa perlu memohon dia sudah di tawari untuk masuk, tidak adil memang, namun mau bagaimana lagi? Dia adalah seorang Uchiha pewaris tunggal dari '**Uchiha Corp'** yang akan di wariskan ayahnya kelak, sedangkan kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, dia malah lebih memilih berwirausaha sendiri dengan mendirikan sebuah _Gallery Art_ di London, tanpa babibu lagi Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah _elite_ tersebut dan tak lupa mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk Nona Haruno yang masih setia berdiri di depan gerbang.

" Sampai bertemu di kelas pink!" Sasuke menyeringai ketika melihat expresi Sakura yang hanya bengong dan berdiri mematung seperti patung selamat datang.

Satpam tesebut segera menutup gerbangnya kembali, namun kegiatannya berhenti ketika hp yang ada dalam saku celananya bergetar menandakan ada e-mail baru masuk, dan dengan cekatan dia segera mengambil hp-nya.

Setelah selesai membaca e-mail tersebut, Genma nama satpam itu langsung memperlebar pintu gerbang KIHS dan mempersilahkan Sakura untuk segera masuk.

"Silahkan masuk, Nona." suara Genma yang menyentuh indera pendengarannya menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

"E..eh.. b..boleh masuk ya?" Tanya Sakura gagap karena kaget.

"Benar nona, silahkan masuk." Genma mempersilahkan Sakura untuk masuk ke dalam gedung.

_ "Arigatou gozaimasu."_ setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan _berojigi_ kepada Genma, Sakura segera berhambur masuk ke dalam gedung KIHS dan dengan langkah seribunya sakura segera menuju lantai tiga dimana kelas biologi berada.

MY RIVAL IS A PERFECT BOY'S

"Tarik nafas, hembuskan….. tarik nafas, hembuskan…" gumaman itulah yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura, sekarang dia sedang berada di depan pintu kelas biologi.

"Baiklah! Ayo masuk Sakura, jika nanti kau dimarahi tinggal didengarkan, sedangkan jika nanti kau dipukul tinggal di rasakan" gadis _bumble gum_ itu telah pasrah dengan semua hal yang akan dia dapatkan dari '_sensei pecinta ular '_ nantinya.

Tok..tok…tok… terdengar suara pintu yang diketuk dari arah luar kelas, seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan mata yang setajam ular dan raut wajah yang tegas segera berdiri dari kursinya untuk membukakan pintu 'CKLEK' pintu yang ada di depan Sakura terbuka dan yang paling parah yang membukakan pintu adalah _sensei_ ular.

"Ma..ma..maaf sensei, saya te.." Sakura belum selesai bicara namun Orochimaru, nama _sensei_ itu segera memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Kenapa kau terlambat, Haruno?" ucapan dingin dan tanpa expresi itu membuat Sakura ciut seketika.

"Ma.. ma..af.." bagus Sakura, sekarang kau telah tertular penyakit gagapnya Hinata, teman satu kelasmu. Sakura hampir meneruskan ucapannya jika bukan karena _sensei_nya memotong lagi ucapannya dengan tiga kalimat yang amat sangat mengejutkan bagi Sakura. Dan tiga kalimat itu mampu membuat seorang Haruno tercengang dan diam membatu di tempat.

TO BE CONTINUED

Review Please

Mohon Kritik dan Sarannya

Salam Kenal ^^

"Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom"


	2. Chapter 2

MY RIVAL IS A PERFECT BOYS

Desclamer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated : T-T+

Main Pair : Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and slight other pair

Genre : Romance, Friendship, family.

Warning : Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, mengandung kata-kata kasar dan umpatan, minim deskripsi, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).

Mohon review, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, mau member concrit atau flame? Boleh asal jangan yang pedas-pedas soalnya author tidak suka yang pedas. Disini saya adalah newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya… senpai.

HAPPY READING

Summary :

_Ketika batas antara benci dan cinta terhapus, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan lari dan berusaha menghindar? Atau kau akan terbawa dan mengikuti arusnya? Karena ketika batas itu terhapus maka kau akan memulai kembali hidupmu, membangunnya dari awal bersama orang yang pernah kau benci._

"Kau boleh masuk," potong Orochimaru cepat, sebelum gadis itu sempat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hah…!" Sakura diam di tempat, tentu saja karena dia kaget atas perkataan Sensei-nya tadi, bagaimana mungkin Sensei yang mendapat urutan pertama dalam daftar guru killer di sekolahnya tiba-tiba berbaik hati mengizinkan seorang murid yang terlambat untuk masuk kelas tanpa harus menerima hukuman terlebih dahulu? Benar-benar suatu keajaiban dunia yang perlu di kagumi, oke itu memang berlebihan, tapi itu adalah kenyataan.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu, Haruno!, kau tidak dengar tadi aku berkata apa?" _Sensei_-nya menatap gadis _Bumble Gum_ yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu ruang kelas itu.

"_Ha'i! arigatou gozaimasu, sensei…_" dan sepertinya gadis Haruno itu harus berterima kasih banyak pada_ kami-sama_ atas keberuntungannya hari ini. _Poor_ Sakura, kau memang gadis yang hebat.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan segera menuju bangku paling pojok belakang di sebelah kanan kelas. Kenapa gadis ini suka sekali duduk di bangku paling pojok? Jawabannya adalah _simple_. Bangku pojok merupakan bangku yang terpisah dari hal-hal yang berbau keramaian dan kebisingan kelas, oleh karena itu Sakura lebih memilih bangku pojok katimbang depan ataupun tengah, gadis ini seperti memiliki dunia yang berbeda dari teman-teman satu kelasnya, bahkan hawa keberadaan gadis inipun sering kali terlupakan.

"Bangun kesiangan,eh?" ya… bangku paling pojok memang favoritnya, tapi kini telah berubah semenjak kedatangan murid baru di kelasnya dan murid baru itu harus duduk satu bangku dengannya, betapa bencinya gadis Haruno ini kepada teman satu bangkunya.

"Diam, Uchiha! Bukankah tadi kau juga telat? Dari pada mengurus privasi milik orang lain, lebih baik kau mengurus dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu!"

"Heh, terserah!"

"Memang seharusnya begitukan!" Sakura kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan segera mengambil buku di dalam tasnya untuk mencatat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis. Tanpa gadis itu sadari sepasang manik _onyx_ sedang menatapnya sendu.

**TEEEETTTTTTTT….TEEEETTTT….TEEEETTT***aneh banget bunyinya.

Bunyi yang sanggup memekakkan telinga itu akhirnya telah tiba, dan tentu saja bunyi inilah yang di tunggu-tunggu para siswa siswi di KIHS, bagi mereka bunyi tersebut adalah 'Melodi Surga' yang indah.

"Baiklah! Pertemuan kali ini sampai disini dulu, kita lanjutkan pertemuan yang akan datang, selamat siang."

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat siswa siswi KIHS melesat keluar menuju tempat pengisian tenaga, apalagi kalau bukan kantin sekolah?.

"TEEEMMMEEE!" suara seorang pemuda duren di depan pintu kelas sukses membuat beberapa murid menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat, satu suara lagi yang dapat memekakkan telinga yaitu suara dari Namikaze Naruto, pemuda dengan rambut duren dan mata biru emerlardnya yang cerah itu menjerit kepada seorang manusia yang dipanggil 'Teme' olehnya.

"Hn, kau berisik sekali, Dobe." Sahut seorang pemuda lain yang dipaggilnya dengan sebutan 'Teme' tadi.

"Hehehehe… habisnya bel sudah berbunyi kau masih diam di tempat, jadi ku panggil saja!"

"Hn, apa maumu?"

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke… masak kau tidak tahu kalau cacing-cacing yang ada di perutku sedang berpesta ria?" dan ternyata panggilan 'Teme' tersebut ditujukan untuk Sasuke Uchiha sang _Cassanova_ di KIHS ini.

"Hari ini aku malas ke kantin, ajak saja Neji." Tolak Sasuke dan segera menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang di tekuk di atas meja, berusaha mencari ketenangannya kembali yang tadinya dikacaukan oleh sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Hhhh… baiklah! Kau titip sesuatu tidak?" akhirnya pemuda pirang itu mengalah dan membiarkan teman onyxnya itu mencari ketenangan.

"Hn, tidak." dan ucapan Sasuke tadi sukses membuat Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kantin sekolah bersama dengan seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan manik _amethyst_nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hyuga Neji, salah satu teman Sasuke juga.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar saja bersama mereka, Uchiha?" hampir seperti bukan pertanyaan bagi Sasuke, melainkan seperti sebuah usiran tidak langsung yang teman sebangkunya ini ucapkan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Haruno! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa jangan mengurusi privasi orang lain?" balas Sasuke tak kalah sinisnya dari Sakura, dan kini kedua anak manusia berbeda gender itu sedang adu _deathglare_ andalannya masing-masing.

"Heh, kau menyebalkan!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sekaligus mengakhiri perang _deathglare_ tersebut.

"Kehabisan kata-kata, eh?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk diam menunggu bel masuk berdentang, tak butuh waktu lama karena saat itu itu belpun berbunyi nyaring, menandakan aktivitas belajar akan dimulai lagi, dan tentu saja bukan jeritan bahagia yang akan murid KIHS itu keluarkan, namun perasaan kecewalah yang mereka rasakan, ckckckckck… mau jadi apa Negara ini kalau para pemuda pemudi seperti itu?#PLAK, kembali ke cerita yang benar dan abaikan author.

***SKIP TIME***

**TEEEEETTTTT…TEEEETTT…TEEETTT…**

Melodi penyelamat yang indah telah berbunyi, dan dengan segera para murid membereskan perlengkapan belajar mereka bersiap untuk pulang, sebagian lagi ada yang mau kencan, _shopping_ dan lain-lain.

"Baiklah, materinya cukup sampai disini dulu, tapi jangan lupa minggu depan kalian harus mengumpulkan tugas membuat puisi! Kalian mengerti!"

"_Ha'i, sensei!_" kompak seluruh siswa di kelas itu(kecuali Sasuke dan Sakura) menjawab pertanyaan dari sensei wanita tadi, yang tak lain adalah Kurenai Yuhi.

Semua murid telah berhambur keluar menuju surganya masing-masing, kecuali kedua insan ini yang masih asyik dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Sasuke mendengarkan _earphone_ lewat HP-nya, sedangkan Sakura membaca ulang buku tulisnya guna mengulang kembali materi yang disampaikan oleh para senseinya tadi.

"Heh… hentikan, Uchiha!" teriak Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih asyik mendengarkan _earphone_nya.

"Hn,…" lagi, hanya balasan ambigulah yang Sakura dapat dari pemuda model pantat ayam di sampingnya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Kau menginjak kakiku tahu!" sepertinya gadis Haruno ini akan mudah naik darah jika berdekatan dengan Uchiha bungsu sang _Cassanova_, dan Sakura tahu bahwa kesehatan lebih berharga dari pada uang.

"Hn,.."

"Apakah pasokan kata dalam kamus hidupmu kurang Uchiha? Sepertinya hanya kata 'Hn' yang keluar dari mulutmu?"

"Tsk, ku fikir kau bukan tipe orang yang suka mengurusi privasi orang lain, Haruno?"

"Heh, kalau begitu ya sudah, aku kan hanya bertanya, tidak ada salahnyakan?"

"Hn,…" Sakura kemudian diam, dan membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sebelum lagu "Life" by Yui, mengalun merdu dari HP milik Sakura yang sukses menghancurkan keheningan tadi yang telah tercipta.

"Ya…"

"_Sakura, kenapa kau belum pulang?"_ terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang sana.

"Ya, Sebentar lagi aku pulang."

"_Hati-hati di jalan ya…"_

"Hn, ya…" setelah pembicaraan itu telah selesai, Sakura segera mematikan sambungan HP-nya.

"Ku fikir kau masih membencinya," Sakura menghiraukan ucapan Sasuke dan bergegas memasukkan semua buku-buku miliknya ke dalam tas dan memakainya kemudian segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk pulang.

"…Setelah kejadian itu, dia marah padamu dan mulai membencimu, tapi… sekarang dia bahkan mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau pulang terlambat. Apa dia telah melupakan kejadian waktu itu?" lanjut Sasuke, mungkin itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dia keluarkan, tapi dia tidak peduli sama sekali. Dia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan Sakura dengan 'orang itu' sudah membaik atau belum. Karena setahu Sasuke, Sakura masih trauma sejak kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Cukup Uchiha! Jangan pernah pedulikan aku lagi, urusi urusanmu sendiri dan jangan mengurus privasi orang lain!" Sakura kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kelas.

**SASUKE POV.**

"Cukup Uchiha! Jangan pernah pedulikan aku lagi, urusi urusanmu sendiri dan jangan mengurus privasi orang lain!" setelah mengatakan itu, dia pergi meninggalkan aku sendirian di kelas. Masih belum berubah rupanya, tapi kenapa dia harus rela tenggelam dalam masa lalunya yang kelam? Kau sudah berubah Sakura, kau bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu.

"Yume… andaikan kau tidak pergi secepat itu, mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini." heh… apa yang kau fikirkan Sasuke, jangat ingat-ingat kejadian waktu itu lagi, kau harus bisa melupakannya. Aku kemudian beranjak dari kursiku dan segera pulang ke rumah, untuk apa aku lama-lama di sini kalau hanya sendirian? Seperti orang bodoh saja.

**END SASUKE POV.**

**NORMAL POV.**

.

.

.

.

**Di kediaman Haruno.**

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut seindah bunga sakura menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua rumah itu, wajahnya terlihat kusam dan ada sedikit goresan luka pada buku-buku jarinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sakura?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang mengenakan celemek masaknya dan baru keluar dari arah pintu dapur rumah tersebut, tentu saja dia sedang memasak makanan untuk makan malam nanti, masak di dapur mau konser?#PLAK! Sekali lagi abaikan Author yang Gaje ini, kita kembali ke cerita.

"Ya…" jawab gadis yang dipanggil Sakura tadi sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Lain kali, kalau mau pulang sore sebaiknya bilang dulu pada _kaa-san_, supaya_ kaa-san_ tidak khawatir, tadi kaa-san sangat kha…" belum sempat wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya Sakura terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Ya… aku mau mandi dulu." Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya Sakura segera meneruskan langkahnya tadi yang sempat terhenti menuju ruang privasinya, dan tanpa gadis itu sadari dia telah menorehkan luka di hati wanita tadi yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Sakura, maaf… maafkan _kaa-san_." Butiran bening itu menganak sungai di kedua pipinya, panggil saja dia Yuka, Yuka Haruno ibu dari Sakura Haruno dan Yume Haruno.

**My Rival Is a Perfect Boys**

**SAKURA POV.**

''Heh…. Sok baik padaku ternyata, apa dia sudah sadar atas segala kesalahannya? Atas semua perlakuannya padaku ketika 'kau' pergi?'' Aku kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku kearah samping tempat tidurku, tepatnya sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat bingkai fotoku. Ralat. Bukan hanya fotoku saja tapi juga foto'mu', foto saat kita masih berusia 10 tahun, dan saat itu adalah musim semi.

"Apakah kau tahu? Aku akan selalu menyayangimu sampai kapanpun, bahkan sampai sekarangpun aku masih menyayangimu," aku mengambil foto yang ada di dalm figura tersubut kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku rindu padamu, Yume-_chan_…hiks…" aku mulai menangis tertahan dan akhirnya tubuhku merosot ke bawah, "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Yume-_chan_…" masih terisak memeluk foto itu, foto yang penuh dengan kenangan antara aku, kau, dan mereka.

**END SAKURA POV.**

**NORMAL POV.**

Dan jika kita perhatikan secara cermat dari lantai satu hingga lantai dua rumah itu, semua penghuninya menangisi kesalahan mereka masing-masing di masa lalu namun, kesalahan yang mereka lakukan itu terletak pada satu orang yang sama-sama berharga di dalam hidup mereka, salah satu anggota yang telah meninggalkan kenangan yang berharga dan manis dalam rentetan cerita keluarga mereka, seorang gadis manis dan ceria, seorang gadis yang mampu memberikan warna berbeda dalam hidup mereka.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Trang…trang….trang… terdengar bunyi aluna dari sendo yang beradu dengan sebuah piring, saat ini keluarga Uchiha sedang menikmati makan malam dengan tenang.

Tek… satu-satunya wanita yang ada di dalam makan malam tersebut telah menyelesaikan makanannya terlebih dahulu dibandingkan anggota keluarganya yang lain, wanita itu adalah Mikoto Uchiha seoarang istri dari Fugaku Uchiha, ibu dari Itachi dan Sasuke.

Setelah selesai makan malam Mikoto bergegas membereskan meja dan mencuci piri-piring kotor tersebut, tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencuci bersih semua piring-piring yang kotor karena kedua putranya itu ikut andil dalam membantu sang ibunda tercinta menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga, nah… Itachi, Sasuke ayo kita ke ruang keluarga." Ajak Mikoto kepada kedua anaknya itu setelah acara cuci piringnya selesai, ternyata di ruang keluarga yang berperan juga sebagai ruang santai sudah ada Fugaku yang duduk di salah satu sofa dan dia sedang membaca sebuah majalah 'Wirausaha'. Mikoto kemudian duduk di samping suaminya itu dan mengambil _remote _TV lalu mulai memilih program yang bagus untuk dilihat, karena acaranya tidak ada yang bagus akhirnya Mikoto menyerah dan tetap membiarkan TV tersebut menayangkan suatu channel berita.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu Sasuke-_kun_?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menoleh ke arah anak sulungnya yang duduk di sebrang tempat duduknya.

"Hn, begitulah tidak ada hal yang menarik." Jawab Sasuke singkat, benar-benar tipe orang yang tidak bisa menikmati hidup rupanya.

"Bukankah hidupmu memang selalu datar-datar saja? Bahkan menurutku kau itu mungkin kurang bisa menikmati hidup Sasu-_chan_." Perkataan Itachi tadi sukses membuat sebuah bantal melayang mengenai kepalanya, ternyata Sasukelah pelempar bantal yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Awwww… Sasu-_chan_, tak bisakah kau berhenti menyakiti _nii-san_ mu ini, kau itu harus belajar menghormati yang lebih tua dari mu…!" geram Itachi pada Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke? Setelah melempari kepala Itachi dengan bantal dia hanya 'Stay Cool' memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kaa-san, dulu saat mengandung Sasu-_chan_, sebenarnya kaa-san ngidam apa sih…?" Tanya Itachi kepada ibunya, yang sekarang sedang membelai kepalanya(Itachi).

"Hmm…" Mikoto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dari Itachi, bukannya tidak mau menjawab hanya saja sikap seseorang tidak ada hubungannya dengan rasa ngidam ibu ketika mengandungnyakan? Jadi, abaikan saja pertanyaan itu#PLAK.

"Heh…! Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Mana ada hubungannya sikapku dengan rasa ngidam ibu ketika mengandungku?" ucapan Sasuke tersebut membuat mata Itachi mendelik tajam pada Sasuke, sedangkan adiknya? Sasuke bahkan tidak peduli apa yang sedang Itachi lakukan.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilan halus dari sang ibu membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menghadap ibunya.

"… bagaimana keadaan Sakura-_chan_?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan mulusnya dari sepasang bibir Mikoto, maklumlah kalau dia ingin tahu, Sakura sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh Mikoto. Hubungan mereka dulunya sangat akrab, ya… dulu sebelum kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu, kejaadian tragis yang menimpa Sakura dan keluarganya sekaligus dan sejak saat itu Sakurapun mulai berubah.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Sasuke menenangkan hati ibunya yang kelihatannya was-was dengan keadaan gadis _bumble gum_ itu.

"Syukurlah… bagaimana hubungan kalian?" pertanyaan yang lainnya Mikoto lontarkan kepada anak bungsunya itu.

"Hn, sudah malam sebaiknya aku tidur, besok aku harus pergi sekolah." Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan tersebut Sasuke malah mengabaikannya dan melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya guna mengistirahatkan badannya.

"Begitu ya…" dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, ibunya menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke _'ternyata mereka belum berbaikan.'_ Batin Mikoto pedih, namun belum sempat Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya Mikoto segera berbicara lagi.

"Besok, ajak Sakura-_chan_ untuk makan malam di sini ya…Sasuke!" teriak Mikoto pada Sasuke yang hampir masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hn,…" gumaman tak jelaslah yang Sasuke berikan untuk menanggapi teriakan sang ibu dari lantai bawah, tepatnya lantai satu.

"_Oyasumi, kaa-san_." Itu kalimat terakhir yang Mikoto dengar dari Sasuke sebelum Sasuke benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kamar tersebut.

"_Kaa-san_, apa Sakura…"

"Ini sudah larut malam, Itachi. Sebaiknya kau cepat tidur, besok kau harus ke Universitas." Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Mikoto segera menyelanya, menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur.

"Baik,_ kaaa-san_." Itachi mengalah dan menuruti perkataan ibunya untuk segera tidur dan lagi, Mikoto memang benar jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30, dan itu memang sudah larut.

"_Oyasumi, kaa-san, tou-san._" Etelah mengucapkan selamat malam Itachi bergegas menuju kamarnya untuk segera mengarungi lautan mimpi indah mala ini.

**Di saat yang bersamaan di ke dua kamar Uchiha yang berbeda.**

Sasuke mengambil sebuah bingkai foto dan menggenggamnya, begitu juga dengan Itachi.

"_Oyasumi_, Sakura dan," ucap mereka berdua bersamaan, tentu saja mereka tidak tahu kalau saudara mereka juga melakukan tindakan yang sama persis karena kamar mereka terpisah dengan sebuah dinding.

"… Yume." _Onyx_ mereka melirik ke sebelah kanan foto itu, dimana seorang gadis manis sedang tersenyum ceria, dengan surai segelap malam dan mata seindah batu _zamrud_nya, lalu setelah Sasuke dan Itachi mengucapkan kalimat itu mereka meletakkan kembali bingkai foto tersebut(masih di dalam kamar yang berbeda). Sasuke menyimpan foto itu di dalam laci meja belajarnya, sedangkan Itachi menyimpannya di dalam al-mari barang-barangnya yang memang di khususkan untuk menaruh benda-benda berharga dan penuh kenangan.

Kemudian mereka melangkah menuju kasur dan segera membaringkan tubuh mereka, melepas rasa penat dan lelahnya masing-masing namun, sebelum mereka benar-benar memejamkan matanya mereka mengucapkan kalimat yang sama lagi.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke."

"Selamat malam, Itachi."

Saling merapalkan nama saudaranya, namun sayangnya mereka belum pernah menyadari satu sama lain, bahwa ikatan saudara itu sangat kuat.

**Di waktu yang bersamaan di kamar Sakura.**

Gadis itu terlelap dengan posisi masih memeluk bingkai foto itu.

"Yume-_chan_…" bahkan dalam mimpipun gadis itu masih menyebut'nya'. Merapalkan nama adiknya yang telah tiada.

**To Be Continued…..**

Thanks to **Lucy Uchino, N.K, Violet Fernandez, Lee Sica, pia'chan**

**Lee Sica: **ini udah Haku panjangin kok, semoga suka Review lagi ya…

**N.K** : Thanks buwat sarannya, Haku akan lebih teliti lagi.

**Lucy** dan **Violet** : Terima kasih untuk semangatnya.

**Pia'chan**: makasih bwt reviewnya, RnR…

Haku New bie jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ^^ …

Akhir kata REVIEW, Pleaseeeee…..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY RIVAL'S IS A PERFECT BOY**

**Desclamer belong to: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rated : T-T+**

**Main Pair : Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha and slight other pair**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, family.**

**Warning : AU, Abal, segala ke-gaje-an tingkat dewa, OOC, OC, garing, gak enak di konsumsi, alur lambat dan berbelit-belit, typo bertebaran, gak asyik, mengandung kata-kata kasar dan umpatan, minim deskripsi, ide pasaran, dll( dan lainnya lupa).**

**Mohon review, kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan, mau member concrit atau flame? Boleh asal jangan yang pedas-pedas soalnya author tidak suka yang pedas. Disini saya adalah newbie, jadi mohon bantuannya ya… senpai.**

**HAPPY READING **

**Summary :**

_Ketika batas antara benci dan cinta terhapus, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Apakah kau akan lari dan berusaha menghindar? Atau kau akan terbawa dan mengikuti arusnya? Karena ketika batas itu terhapus maka kau akan memulai kembali hidupmu, membangunnya dari awal bersama orang yang pernah kau benci._

"Jadi, sudut-sudut istimewa cos adalah kebalikan dari sudut istimewa sin, jika nanti diujian semester soal ini keluar, kalian jangan bingung untuk menjawabnya. Kalian mengerti!"

"_Ha'i, sensei_!" Matematika adalah pelajaran yang menguras otak, penuh dengan rumus-rumus, dan isinya adalah angka semua. Jadi, wajar saja jika anak-anak di kelas itu menguap lebar dan memandang bosan kearah papan tulis beserta seorang guru yang mengajar di depan.

"Hoaammhh…" bahkan tak jarang kalian temukan anak-anak yang tertidur pulas di atas meja mereka masing-masing, sambil melipat kedua tangannya ke depan yang berfungsi sebagai bantal.

"Nah… anak-anak, _sensei_ akan membagikan soal ulangan kemarin. Nanti dibawa pulang dan beri tanda tangan dari orang tua kalian,"

"Baik, _sensei_! Kami mengerti!" serempak semua anak yang sedang tertidur mengangkat kepala mereka, bersiap menerima hasil dari ulangan yang mereka lakukan kemarin.

Siapa yang menanam dan merawatnya dengan baik, tentu akan menghasilkan panen yang baik pula. Begitulah ibarat yang cocok untuk mereka sekarang, mereka bersiap memanen hasil tanaman mereka yang mereka tanam kemarin.

"Selamat pada Nona Haruno, karena dia mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi!" hembusan nafas putus asa yang terdengar dari seluruh penghuni kelas itu, terkecuali Sakura dan Sasuke tentunya.

"Huh! Sepertinya kadar kejeniusanmu menurun ya, Uchiha?" bukan pertanyaan, namun lebih tepatnya ejekan yang gadis Haruno itu berikan ada teman sebangkunya. Oops… sepertinya bukan teman melainkan rivalnya. Sakura Haruno menganggap Sasuke Uchiha adalah rivalnya sejak kecil, tepatnya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hn, benarkah itu, Haruno?"

"Apa maksudmu Uchiha! Aku tidak mengerti!" Sakura memandang tidak percaya pada lelaki pantat ayam yang ada di sampingnya itu, dengan gerakan yang cepat, gadis Haruno itu merebut kertas hasil ulangan sang Uchiha bungsu-tentu saja tanpa seijinya- kedua klorofilnya melotot tajam dan wajahnya berubah merengut ketika melihat hasil ulangan yang tertera di atas kertas itu. 100. Itulah angka yang tertera di sana.

Di dalam sebuah kolom yang bertuliskan 'Nilai' terdapat angka yang sempurna, sebuah angka ganjil dan dua buah angka yang mirip dengan telur ayam bergabung menjadi satu. Sedangkan milik gadis itu? 99 ya… gadis _bubble gum_ itu mendapat nilai di bawah satu dari nilai lelaki ayam di sampingnya.

"Bodoh…" gadis itu mengumpat pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga sang ayam jantan. Lalu bagaimanakah ekspresi Sasuke? Terlihat seringaian yang bocah Uchiha itu tunjukkan saat melihat betapa 'lucu'nya ekspresi Sakura.

Bagaimana tidak lucu? Coba kalian bayangkan jika ada seorang gadis yang mengepang rambutnya menjadi dua bagian dan memakai kacamata kotak dengan lensa yang tebalnya hampir lima mili, memasang ekspresi cemberut yakni memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi ke depan, mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan mengatakan umpatan-umpatan yang tak ada gunanya sama sekali? Pasti kalian akan menarik kedua ujung bibir kalian ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan.

"Hentikan seringaimu itu, Uchiha! Apa kau tidak mendengar bahwa bel istirahat telah berbunyi dari tadi? Atau mungkin kau memang tidak mendengarnya, karena dari tadi kau memandangiku terus, hmm?"

Hancur sudah lamunan Sasuke tentang wajah 'lucu' Sakura ketika melihat gadis itu menatap 'horror' ke arahnya, dan juga , Haruno itu mengatakan bahwa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi? Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak mendengarnya? Mana mungkin bunyi yang dapat memekakkan telinga itu Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya? Apa mungkin fungsi telinganya sudah rusak? Ah… tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau diam, Uchiha? Apa mungkin yang aku katakan tadi itu memang benar?" gadis _bubble gum_ itu kembali bersuara, namun terdengar jelas bahwa pertanyaannya mengandung ejekan di dalamnya.

"Hn, aku mendengarnya, Haruno." Bohong besar jika Sasuke mengatakan itu, nyatanya bocah Uchiha itu tidak mendengar bel istirahat berbunyi.

Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan menghadap ke depan. Kosong. Kedua _onyx_ itu memandang ke depan kelas yang sudah kosong itu. Bahkan guru yang mengajar di depan pun sudah tidak ada, papan tulis yang berisi berbagai macam rumus dan angka telah bersih kembali seperti sedia kala.

'_Berapa lama aku memandanginya?'_ Tanya batin Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri, ketika mengetahui bahwa isi kelas sudah kosong dan tinggal mereka berdua.

"Minggirlah, Uchiha! Aku mau lewat," lagi, gadis yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan bunga kebangsaan Negara Jepang itu berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Uchiha hingga dua kali. Namun sangat disayangkan, gadis itu tidak tahu kalau hari ini dia telah berhasil membuat sang Uchiha terlihat bodoh.

"Hn," Sasuke kemudian memberikan sedikit celah pada gadis _bubble gum_ itu untuk lewat, setelah gadis itu berhasil keluar dari area bangku, Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ujung matanya _'ada apa dengannya?'_ batin gadis itu heran terhadap kelakuan Sasuke saat ini.

Jangan kalian kira Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasuke melamun? Mana mungkin dia tidak tahu, saat lelaki pantat ayam itu memandanginya dengan pandangan yang err… sayu dan menghangatkan? Well, kita tahu bahwa tadi memang Sasuke menampakkan seringaiannya hanya saja tiba-tiba seringai itu berubah dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus dan pandangan mata yang menghangatkan, Sasuke memang tidak sadar, namun gadis Haruno itu tahu.

"Apa! Jangan katakan kalau kau itu terpesona padaku, Haruno?" kalimat tadi berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, gadis itu kemudian men-deathglare ke arah sang penanya yang tak lain adalah Sasuke.

"Langit akan runtuh jika aku terpesona padamu, Uchiha!" terlalu hiperbola memang , namun sang waktu akan terus berputar bukan? Jadi, jangan katakan hal-hal yang terlalu berlebihan terlebih dahulu.

"Benarkah, eh?" dan sepertinya pangeran _cassanova_ kita sedang menguji kesabaran gadis Haruno itu.

"Huh! Buang rasa percaya dirimu yang terlalu tinggi itu, Uchiha! Aku tidak mau mendengar jika besok kau bisa dikalahkan oleh anak lainnya dalam hal kepopuleran dan tentunya, aku tidak mau mendengar para fanatikmu **'membuangmu dan melupakanmu'** karena ulah pemuda lain, bisa cepat kiamat dunia ini jika itu terjadi, dan aku tidak mau mati terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa mengalahkanmu."

Berakhirlah kalimat yang panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi panjang itu diiringi langkah menjauh gadis Haruno meninggalkan sang _cassanova_ yang diam membeku di tempatnya.

Gadis itu tidak main-main, dalam kalimatnya terdengar jelas mengandung sebuah kesungguhan. Sebuah kesungguhan untuk bisa mengalahkannya.

"Sejak kejadian itu, kau berubah, Sakura. Kau… bukan Sakura_'ku'_ yang dulu lagi," kalimat itu amat sangat rendah, saking rendahnya suara itu hanya dirinya sendiri yang mampu mendengarnya.

**~ooOoo~**

**Suna Gakure**

Bruuukkk…

"Hahhh… akhirnya selesai juga, capeknya…" ucap gadis dengan mahkota pirangnya itu sambil mengelap keringat yang ada di dahinya.

Cuaca di daerah itu sangat panas, tentu saja panas. Mengingat daerah itu adalah daerah gurun, gadis dengan rambut _blonde_ itu mengacungkan jempolnya tinggi-tinggi sembari tersenyum ceria.

"Yosh! Konoha Gakure, aku datang!" teriak gadis itu gembira, senyumnya bahkan tak lepas dari wajah imut bak boneka itu.

"Hmmm… sepertinya kau senang sekali," sahut suara lain, dari arah dalam rumah. Namun suara itu adalah suara _baritone_ yang khas dengan suara lelaki dewasa.

"Tentu saja_, nii-chan_! Aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu hari ini tiba! Hari di mana kita bisa kembali lagi ke Konoha, hehehehe…"

"Hmm, nikmatilah kesenanganmu. Jangan menangis lagi seperti waktu itu, kau mengerti!" lelaki tadi keluar dari rumahnya dan menghampiri gadis blonde itu yang masih setia dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Hmm…" gadis itu hanya mengangguk ketika merasakan sebuah tangan menepuk kepala pirangnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki yang dipanggilnya _nii-ch__an_ tadi, seorang lelaki yang tampan dengan rambut merah batanya.

'_Sasuke-kun, aku pulang,'_

'_Sakura, tunggulah aku,'_

Batin bersamaan kedua mahkluk berbeda _gender_ itu.

**~ooOoo~**

**KIHS(Konoha International High School)**

Seorang lelaki denagn model rambut reven mencuat ke belakang ala pantat ayam sedang berdiri sendri di depan pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari kawat, lantai teratas gedung sekolah itu menjadi tempat favoritnya ketika moodnya sedang berada pada tingkat yang paling bawah.

"Hhhh…" hembusan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda yang dijuluki pangeran _cassanova _itu menghela nafas.

"Kau…" itu merupakan kata pertama yang Ia ucapkan setelah hening menyelimutinya. Sinar matahari yang mengandung UV itu tak dipedulikannya sama sekali, pemuda itu masih memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong tanpa tujuan.

Tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya tadi, pemuda yang diberi nama Sasuke itu duduk menyederkan punggungnya di sebuah tiang dekat pagar kawat pembatas.

Seragamnya sekarang sudah amburadul tak karuan, bahkan dasinya pun sudah tak melekat dengan benar, tiga buah kancing yang sengaja tidak dia tautkan memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang namun berbentuk itu.

Kedua mata _onyx_-nya terpejam merasakan belaian sang angin yang membelai kulit dan mempermainkan helaian rambutnya.

Tangan kanannya bergerak merogoh ke dalam kantung celananya guna mengambil 'sesuatu'.

Setelah mendapatkan yang Ia cari, pemuda itu kemudian memandangi 'benda' itu, sebuah benda yang berbentuk lingkaran, berwarna perak dan terdapat ukiran dua buah inisial nama yang sama S dan S.

Sasuke memandang sayu ke arah benda yang disebut dengan cin-cin itu, menelusuri setiap inci, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang diinginkannya. Namun, nihil. Sesuatu yang diinginkannya berada pada gadis itu, terdapat dalam hatinya.

**Flash Back**

"Sasuke-_nii_, hari ini maukah kau berkunjung ke rumahku? Nanti akan kukenalkan Sasuke-_nii _ dengan _nee-chan_!"

"Hn, baiklah. Tapi hanya kali ini saja ya…"

"Horeee!"

Kedua anak manusia terlihat berjalan bersama, tangan mereka saling bertautan satu sama lain. Senyum dan tawa pun tak lupa menyertai perjalanan mereka.

Terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan surai segelap malam yang dikuncir satu ala _ponytail_ dan manik seindah batu _zamrud_ itu berceloteh panjang di samping bocah lelaki dengan rambut model aneh dan mata _onyx_-nya mendengarkan dengan sabar apa saja yang gadis itu bicarakan.

"Jadi_, onee-chan_ku itu suka sekali dengan hal-hal yang berwarna _pink_, terkadang aku bingung dan berfikir, apa sih bagusnya warna _pink_? Oh ya… saking sukanya dengan warna _pink_ bahkan rambutnya juga berwarna pink _lho_… hihihihi, lucu sekali ya…"

"Hn," jawab bocah laki-laki itu datar, benar-benra tidak imbang dengan hal-hal sudah diceritakan, namun jawabannya hanya 'Hn' yang terlontar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Satu lagi yang aneh dari _onee-chan_ku. Dia itu memiliki dahi yang, yang, yang,… lebarnya hampir mirip lapangan terbang, Ya! Dahi _onee-chan_ hampir mirip luas lapangan terbang!" dengan semangat dan suara cempreng yang dimilikinya, gadis _zamrud_ itu mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, seolah dia baru saja melakukan hal yang benar.

"Bukankah dia kakakmu? Kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekkannya?" akhirnya kalimat yang bisa dibilang lumayan panjang keluar dari mulut bocah lelaki reven itu.

"Yume tidak menjelek-jelekkan _onee-chan_, itu hanya sedikit penggambaran dari Sakura-_nee_ yang akan Yume kenalkan pada Sasuke-_nii_," bantah gadis itu, dia tidak mau dibilang menjelek-jelekkan _onee-chan_nya. Dia hanya sedikit menggambarkan cirri-ciri sang _onee-chan_.

"Hn, terserah kau saja," kalimat itu menjadi kalimat tanda kesunyian dimulai, setelah Sasuke kecil mengucapkan kalimat itu, gadis yang benama Yume itu kemudian diam dan hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang mereka lewati.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, Sasuke-_nii_! Lihat! Rumah yang terdapat pohon bunga sakuranya itu. Itu rumahku!"

Yume kembali memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Gadis dengan iris _zamrud_ itu berlari ke arah sebuah rumah yang memiliki tiga tingkat susunan dan pagar rumah yang berwarna hijau muda.

"Hn, tunggu aku, Yume!" Sasuke kecil terpaksa berlari mengikuti Yume yang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai di depan rumah itu dan akan membuka pagarnya.

"_TADAIMAAAAAA_!" teriak gadis mungil itu setelah berhasil membuka pagar dan masuk ke dalam rumah, Sasuke kecil ikut membututi(?)nya di belakang.

"Lain kali, jangan berlari," tegur Sasuke pada gadis _zamrud_ yang sedang membelakanginya itu.

"Iya… iya… Sasuke-_nii_! Ayo!" dengan gerakan secepat kuda berlari, gadis zamrud itu menarik –menyeret dengan paksa-pergelangan tangan Sasuke kecil menuju halaman belakang rumahnya.

Setelah sampai di halaman belakang rumah, gadis _zamrud_ itu melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari menuju seorang gadis lain dengan mahkota yang sewarna permen karet.

Sepertinya gadis _bubble gum_ itu tak sadar jika ada dua makhluk lain yang juga berada di halaman bersamanya, dia masih asyik berkutat dengan buku sketsanya, menorehkan bentuk-bentuk yang dilihat oleh kedua iris _viridia_nnya.

"Sakura-_neeeeee_!"

**Sreeeeekkkkkk**

Gadis _bubble gum_ itu kaget saat mendengar teriakan bagai toa yang menggema dikedua telinganya, alhasil pensil yang sedang dia gunakan mencoret bagian lain, dengan bentuk melintang membelah gambar itu menjadi dua bagian.

"Gambarku…" gadis yang identik dengan bunga Jepang itu hanya bisa memandang naas ke arah hasil karyanya.

"Sakura-_nee_, aku membawa seseorang lho…! Dia adalah teman satu sekolahku! Apa kau mau… oops!" teriakan kegembiraan itu berubah menjadi nada terkejut kala menyadari perbuatannya tadi dapat merusak 'sesuatu' yang sedang dikerjakan oleh kakak perempuannya.

"Yume…" panggil gadis _pink_ itu rendah, namun kentara sekali dalam suaranya terdapat nada sebal.

"Hehehehehehe… maafkan Yume, Sakura-_nee_. Yume sama sekali tidak sengaja," ucap gadis itu memelas pada gadis_ pink_ yang dipanggilnya Sakura-_nee_.

"Hhhh… sudah tak apa, nanti Sakura-_nee_ bisa menggambar lagi," gadis cantik dengan mahkota sewarna permen kapas itu segera menenangkan adiknya, saat melihat ekspresi Yume yang berubah menjadi ekspresi bersalah.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-_nee_,"

"Hmm…" senyum tulus mengembang di wajah ayu gadis _bubble gum_ itu. Dan Yume pun ikut tersenyum karena berhasil membuat kakanya tidak marah padanya.

"Hampir aku lupa! Oh ya, Sakura-_nee_. Aku membawa teman dari satu sekolahku!" Yume menepuk dahinya tanda dia baru sadar dengan tujuannya kemari, gadis bermahkota malam itu segera berbalik ke arah belakang dan menarik-menyeret- anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi dilupakan kehadirannya oleh kedua gadis itu.

"Perkenalkan, Sakura-_nee_… ini Sasuke-_nii_," _viridian_ dan _onyx _saling bertemu pandang, _dark blue_ dan _pink_ saling berhadapan.

Entah memang benar atau salah yang dirasakan Yume sekarang tapi, gadis itu merasakan atmosfir hitam dan pandangan yang saling menusuk terpancar dari kedua makhluk yang baru bertemu itu.

"Mmm… Sasuke-_nii_? Sakura-_nee_?..."

**To Be Continued**

**Area Curhatan Author**

Adakah di antara Minna yang menanti-nanti Fict ini Up-date?#gak ada tuh….

Maafin Haku minna kalo Chap ini mengecewakan banget…. Haku sadar sebagai seorang Author yang paling Abal di FFI ini, bahkan konfliknya aja belum keluar-keluar.

Malahan ada chara yang baru muncul, padahal udah nyampe chap tiga… Haku geblek… Haku geblek…HAKU ….

**Balesan Review untuk yang gak login:**

Lee Sica : Maaf yaaa…. Tidak bisa mengatasi masalah rasa penasarannya, dsni Haku coba untuk nyeritaiin sedikit demi sedikit masa lalu mereka. Jadi, seiring bertambahnya chap, akan terlihat(?) masa lalu mereka. Haku bner2 minta maaf sudah mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk RnR-nya.

Nanda Septiani: Maafkan kebodohan Haku… Maaf… maaf… Haku akan mencoba untuk mmperbaikinya. Haku ucapin makasiiihhhh banyak untuk RnR terlebih lagi pada sarannya.

AoLia Seiya : Makasiiihhh banyak ya, Lia…. Lia udah nyemangatin Haku… terlebih lagi makasih untuk RnR nya…

Yang login? Mohon dicari d'PM-nya masing-masing#Dibuang ke jurang.

Yooo….. Maafkanlah Author dengan segala kegajeannya, Haku di sini NewBie… RnR minna membawa semangat Haku untuk tetap berkarya dengan ide tak masuk akal yang Haku miliki.

Berikanlah secuil kemampuan yang para senpai miliki di kotak review (Kritik, saran, concrit, flame) **sangat** Haku butuhkan….

**Pantun pentup** :

**-Tiga kali tiga sama dengan Sembilan**

**-Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan**

**Reviewne tak enteni#jawanya keluar.  
><strong>

**Salam Hangat**

**Hakuya_Cherry**


	4. Chapter 4

Desklaimer **Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Rival's Is A Perfect Boy** by **Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**

**Pair: **Akan saya tentukan seiring berjalannya Fict Gaje ini

**Warning** Typo bertebaran layaknya sampah, alur ngebut, OOC, OC, deskripsi berbelit-belit dan merumitkan, dan ke-gaje-an lainnya yang memang tingkat dewa, Up-date Ngaret.

**My Rival's Is A Perfect Boy**

Cuit… cuit… cuit…

Sore itu terlihat begitu indah, langit yang cerah dan kicauan dari burung-burung yang akan kembali ke sarang mereka, menunggu sang ratu malam datang menggantikan sang surya yang telah berwarna keorangengan.

"Hhh…"

Seorang gadis dengan mahkota sewarna permen kapas itu bergerak gusar di atas kasur mini sizenya, berkali-kali dia membolak-balikkan badannya mencari posisi yang nyaman.

"Menyebalkan!" Dengan gerakan yang terkesan cepat, disingkirkannya selimut tebal yang menutupi setengah badannya.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya mulai bercumbu dengan lantai kayu di ruang itu, gadis _bubble-gum_ itu melangkah menuju jendela ruang privasinya.

Gadis itu memandang ke atas, melihat berpuluh-puluh burung yang sedang terbang secara bersamaan hingga nampak kecil dikedua mata klorofilnya.

"Andaikan saat ini sama seperti saat itu," gumaman kecil keluar dari mulut mungilnya.

Kedua manik_ viridian_-nya menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya, dimana ketika dirinya yang dulu selalu ceria dan penuh kehangatan. Bukan seperti dirinya yang sekarang.

**Flash Back On**

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau pandai menggambar, Uchiha?"

Seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut sewarna bunga kebanggaan Jepang tersebut memperhatikan buku sketsa anak lelaki yang dipanggilnya Uchiha, mereka berdua sedang asyik bermain di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak bisa aku lakukan, Haruno?" jawaban anak lelaki itu sukses membuat tanda perempatan muncul di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Tak pernah kukira, ternyata kau memiliki tingkat kenarsisan yang tinggi."

" ."

"Sudah-sudah… kalian berdua ini sejak pertama kali bertemu sampai sekarang kenapa masih suka bertengkar?"

Tiba-tiba di belakang mereka berdua sudah berdiri seorang gadis kecil lain, namun dia memiki surai hitam yang panjangnya sudah mencapai punggung.

"Yume, sejak kapan kau di situ?" tanya Sakura pada gadis itu.

"Baru saja, Sakura-_nee_," jawab Yume sambil menaruh nampan di atas meja di dekat mereka.

"Biskuit Cokelat?" tanya Sasuke sambil mendekat ke meja yang memiliki lima buah kursi duduk setinggi lutut orang dewasa tersebut.

"Iya, Sasuke-_nii_. Ini biskuit dan jus tomatmu." Yume menyodorkan gelas yang berisi cairan berwarna merah ke depan Sasuke kecil.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?"

"Mikoto _baa-san_ dan _Kaa-san_."

"SASUKE-KUUUNNN!"

Prang ... Prruuufffttt …

Demi menutupi kedua telinganya, Sasuke menjatuhkan gelas yang berisi jus tomatnya saat mendengar teriakan itu tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Sedangkan Sakura menyemburkan jus strawberrynya, kaget mendengar jeritan yang baginya. Sungguh. Menggaggu. Itu.

Alhasil halaman mansion itu menjadi kotor dan berantakan, Yume menatap naas ke arah pecahan gelas dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Susah-susah kubawakan, malah sia-sia… huffttt,_ batinnya kecewa kemudia memandang tajam si perusak suasana itu.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sedangkan sang pelaku utama malah dengan polosnya langsung menggelayut di lengan Sasuke, tak menyadari ada tiga pasang mata yang mengawasinya dengan tatapan siap terkam.

"Sadarkah apa yang telah kau lakukan, Shion-nee?" Yume berkata lantang, menatap horror ke arah gadis pirang dengan manik violetnya yang sedang asyik menikmati kegiatannya.

"Eh …? Apa?"

_Great!_ Sekarang pertigaan muncul di atas permukaan dahi Sasuke, Sakura dan Yume, yang dengan bodohnya Shion tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Yume pada gadis pirang itu, sedangkan Shion hanya mengendikkan bahu seolah tak peduli atas apa yang telah dikatakan oleh Yume.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi?"

Seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut merah batanya tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung di antara perbincangan itu, mata _hazel_ miliknya mengisyaratkan sebuah pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk keempat manusia yang berada di hadapannya.

"Shion-_nee_ membuat Sasuke-_nii_ kaget, sehingga Sasuke-_nii_ menjatuhkan jus tomatnya!" ucap Yume kesal pada bocah merah yang baru saja datang.

Anak laki-laki sepuluh tahun itu menoleh ke arah gadis pirang yang dimaksud, mata _hazel_ miliknya bersirobok dengan sepasang violet yang indah.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Sasori-_nii_," akhirnya gadis pirang itu angkat bicara setelah lama terdiam.

"Suaranya bahkan hampir mirip seperti toa yang menggema di telinga," Yume kembali angkat bicara, separang zamrud miliknya kini memandang sebal ke arah Sasuke dan Shion yang sedang menggelayut manja di lengan kanan Sasuke.

Namun yang dilakukan pemuda_ onyx_ itu hanya diam seribu kata, membiarkan apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis pirang itu pada lengan kanannya. Walau sebenarnya dalam hati Sasuke merutuk tak suka atas tindakan Shion yang terkesan manja itu padanya.

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, Shion. Jangan lakukan tindakan yang ceroboh."

"Iya … Sasori-_nii_."

"Sudahlah, apa yang kalian perdebatkan?"

"Hn."

**Flash Back Off**

Sakura menunduk dalam, kini sang _emerald_ miliknya menatap sendu langit cerah di atasnya. Dunianya telah berbeda sekarang dia bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu, Sakura yang penuh keceriaan kini telah hilang terkubur bersama kenangan masa lalunya.

Drrrtt … Drrttt … Drrtt

Getaran dari sebuah benda yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya mengalihkan pandangannya, dihampirinya salah satu alat komunikasi yang biasa disebut dengan _Hand Phone_ itu.

'**Aku Pulang, Bisakah kau ke rumahku. Kumohon~ '**

"Hhhhh …" Sakura mendesah pelan setelah membaca pesan singkat dari sahabatnya, kini perasaan rindu akan masa lalunya semakin membuncah keluar perasaan sesak memenuhi dadanya, sang _emerald_ kini tengah dirundung duka hingga mendung di hatinya tak lagi bisa dicegah.

**My Rival's Is a Perfect Boy**

Hembusan napas alam yang begitu menyejukkan menyelimuti tempat yang tengah dia singgahi, alunan merdu dari goyangan pohon-pohon menjulang itu bagai irama musik baginya.

Sebuah buku sketsa tergeletak di sampingnya beserta peralatan pendukung lainnya, pemuda itu tak bergerak sama sekali _onyx_ miliknya bahkan tengah terpejam menikmati angin yang menerpa wajah dan anggota tubuhnya. Tenang. Begitu, lah keadaannya saat ini.

'_Kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?'_

'_Hentikan, Bodoh! Aku tak suka kau melakukannya!'_

'_Jangan pernah kau campuri urusan orang lain! Kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku.'_

Sekelebat ingatan tentang masa lalunyamenari di otak jenius miliknya, begitu sakit yang ia rasakan ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis itu telah memiliki dunia baru yang bertolak belakang dengan masa lalunya.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi berantakan seperti ini?" tanyanya entah pada siapa, hembusan angin semakin lama terasa dingin hingga pemuda emo itu melirik buku sketsa miliknya.

'_Aku tidak tahu jika kau pandai menggambar, Uchiha?'_

Sekelebat ingatan itu muncul kembali, hingga membuatnya menarik kedua ujung bibirnya ke atas membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Diraihnya buku sketsanya dengan mantap tangan kanan pemuda itu mulai membalik sambulnya hingga menampilkan halaman pertama sang buku.

Senyuman manisnya begitu menyejukkan, saking lebarnya senyuman yang dia tampilkan hingga membuat kedua matanya menyipit. Kedua tangannya dia letakkan di belakang tubuhnya, dengan kepala sedikit di miringkan ke arah kiri, rambut sepundaknya dihiasi sebuah bandna kecil berwarna merah marun. Manis. Kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan ekspresi si gadis dalam sketsa.

Uchiha Sasuke seolah ikut merasakan ekspresi si gadis dalam sketsa yang telah dibuatnya, begitu inginnya pemuda itu merubah kembali ekspresinya yang sekarang menjadi seperti apa yang ada dalam sketsanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam keramaian di tempat itu terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang tengah menatap kesal tiga buah koper besar di sampingnya, kepala kuning pucatnya kembali melongok mencari 'sesuatu' yang ditunggunya. Kedua kakinya dihentak-hentakkan secara brutal hingga tak urung membuat berpasang-pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan yang slit diartikan, bahkan ada yang cekikikan saat melihat gadis itu sedikit menjambak rambutnya.

"Jika dia kembali, akan kupastikan dia mendapatkan balasannya." Gadis itu mengeram tak tahan. Bagaimana mungkin dia disuruh menunggu hingga hampir setengah jam lamanya dengan tiga buah koper, sendirian lagi.

Puuukkk

"I … itai," gumam gadis itu saat merasakan sebuah benda melayang mencium kepala pirangnya. Dia membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadap si pelempar 'kurang ajar' yang telah berani menyulut emosinya.

"Menunggu lama?" Pemuda berrambut merah bata itu tersenyum manis melihat ekspresi kesal gadis pirang di depannya, beberapa gadis-gadis lain bahkan menatap kagum si pemuda tampan berwajah _baby face_ itu sambil berbisik-bisik dengan temannya yang lain atau bahkan ada yang membalas senyumannya saat mereka berjalan melewatinya.

"Huh! Masih ingat denganku?" tanya gadis pirang itu sarkatis sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan pemuda merah itu menuju pintu keluar Bandara.

"Hei! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku bersama dengan koper-koper ini!" teriakan pemuda itu berhasil mengalihkan gadis pirang yang tengah berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Jika kau berjalan selangkah lagi ke depan! Maka aku akan meninggalkan 2 buah koper milikmu di sini!" Pemuda merah itu tersenyum puas saat mendapati ekspresi tidak suka dari gadis pirang di depannya. Dan berhasil! Lihatlah! Sang gadis mulai kembali mendekati si pemuda merah itu dengan tetap memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Aku. Tidak. Perduli!" ucapan sang gadis itu berhasil melenyapnya senyuman sang pemuda hingga pemuda itu dengan terpaksa harus menyeret tiga buah koper yang memiliki ukuran jumbo itu. Sekarang pemuda itu mulai menyesal akan perilakunya yang telah menyebabkan gadis di depannya marah padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting~ tong~ ting~ tong

Cklek

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa menit dengan cara berdiri di depan pintu nan "Wah!" itu gadis bersurai merah jambu yang dikepang dua berhasil membangkitkan sang penghuni rumah untuk membukakan pintu rumahnya.

_Emerald_ yang dibatasi oleh kacamata berlensa tebal itu memandang bosan seorang pemuda berambut panjang di depannya yang tak lain adalah tuan rumah.

"Hn, masuklah! Dia sudah lama menunggumu di kamar. Kau masih ingat tempatnya, bukan?" tanya pemuda itu yang langsung masuk ke dalam rumah diikuti sang gadis atau lebih tepatnya seorang tamu yang langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai dua rumah mewah itu.

Gadis bersurai soft pink itu menaiki tangga dengan pelan dan tenang, tak ada ekspresi di wajahnya. Datar. Itu, lah yang tergambar di sana.

Tok … tok … tok …

Gadis _bubble-gum _itu harus kembali mengetuk pintu di depannya, tidak sopan, kan jika dia langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam ruang privasi milik orang lain.

Cklek

"Sakura!" Sosok lain itu segera menghambur memeluknya, sang gadis _bubble-gum_ itu kembali tersenyum samar hingga dia membalas pelukan teman lamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu. Sangat!" ucap tuan rumah itu sambil melepaskan pelukannya, kemudia mengajak gadis bersurai Pink itu masuk ke dalam ruang privasi miliknya.

"Jadi, apa saja yang telah kau alami selama aku tidak ada?" ucapa seorang gadis berambut panjang dengan warana lavender itu, dia menarik tangan sang gadis permen kapas itu untuk duduk di atas ranjang miliknya.

Kedua manik sebening permata itu memandang penampilan teman pink-nya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Kacamata berbentuk lingkaran dengan lensa yang lumayan tebal, rambut pink yang dikepang dua bagian kiri dan kanan, namun jelas terlihat bahwa surainya jarang sekali mendapat perhatian. Wajah yang selalu ceria di masa lalunya kini berubah menjadi wajah tanpa ekspresi sama sekali, benar-benar tipe gadis yang acuh tak acuh dengan penampilannya.

"Hn, dia mengatakannya lagi," bibir kering tanpa polesan itu mulai terbuka mengatakan serangkaian kata, ekspresinya yang datar kini telah berubah menjadi sendu. Menyiratkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya, "aku … adalah anak haram." Cukup sudah, kini topeng yang dipasang diwajahnya telah hancur menyisakan pribadinya yang asli. Setetes liquid itu mulai menggenangi mata klorofilnya yang terhalang lensa. Dia menangis.

"Sakura … maaf," ucap gadis lavender itu, Hinata, kemudian memeluk sahabatnya erat seolah menyalurkan semangat yang dimiliknya.

**To Be Continued**

Hmmm … tidak ada kata lain, Review Please … ^/\^


End file.
